Pandemia Animal
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Fic basado en un manga de la antología de Citrus, un buen YuzuxMei con pequeños detalles de Gintama o referencias Disfrútenlo


Un día de clases en la academia Aihara…

Yuzu como siempre estaba dormida en su pupitre aunque no era sorprendente ya que ese hábito lo tenía cuando dormía en recreo o en clases aunque desapercibida. Como siempre Harumin notando la pereza de su amiga rubia decidió llamarla mientras tocaba el hombro con tal de avisarle.

La rubia de inmediato abrió sus ojos mientras su amiga la llamaba

-Yuzuchi, hey, Yuzuchi…Despierta

-Mmm…Cinco minutos más

La castaña imploró a su amiga mientras hacía un puchero moe

-¡Vamos amiguis! Ha pasado un tiempo que no nos divertimos, así que vamos al karaoke después de la escuela

-¿A buscar viejas?

-Dije Karaoke, no bar gay

La rubia se limpiaba lentamente los ojos mientras babeaba a ríos sobre su pupitre y bastó unos segundos para bostezar e intentar hablar con fluidez

-¿Qué pashó Harumin?

-Se nota que dormiste muy bien…Dime, ¿Soñaste con la presi?

-No, soñé que era un perro

La castaña de pronto notó algo en el cabello de su amiga aunque eso comenzó a inquietarle, con tal de no afectar a su amiga le dijo de manera considerada

-Yuzuchi, tu cabello…

-Qué pasa con mi cabello

-Tienes que arreglarlo, está muy raro hoy- La gyaru disfrazada le dio un espejo a su amiga la cual sin titubear miró el reflejo y a los dos segundos estaba boquiabierta con una de esas caras raras de la impresión al muy estilo Gintama. La chica quedó en shock al ver que encima de su cabello habían una especie de dos orejas amarillas parecidas a las de un perro aparte de tener tres rayas en cada mejilla…Era como un intento de Naruto Waifu pero con tendencias muy furry…

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Su voz se quebró mientras un halo oscuro rodeaba el fondo de escena y estaba azul del miedo, imploraba que esto fuera un sueño de poca importancia pero…Sus orejas empezaron a moverse mientras que de la nada su olfato olía muchos traseros a la distancia incluyendo hembras, muchas hembras.

Definitivamente era una pesadilla de la cual no se tenía explicación y Harumin ahora estaba en el mismo estado alarmante ya que cierta chica perro le olía el trasero pero no dudó en darle un golpe en la cabeza

-¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Yuzuchi?!

-Harumin…Tus, tus…Tienes

-Tengo que…- La rubia ahora estaba en shock cuando de la nada su pobre amiga castaña tenía dos cuernos parecidos a los de un diablo de color negro y su cabello era blanco aparte de unos ojos rojos mientras la castaña dijo

-Lo sé, tengo la forma de un demonio pero desde que salgo con Matsuri es normal- La chica castaña se puso una mano sobre el mentón como si tuviera un breve golpe de recuerdo

-Eso me recuerda a…Ah sí, escuché hoy que hay una pandemia Amanto donde todos tienen desde orejas de animales hasta transformarse en personajes de anime pero no te preocupes, se tardará unos dos o tres días

-Guau, guau- Decía la cual se sorprendió al ver que perdía el habla y pronunciaba solo los ladridos característicos de un perro, nada más salía de su boca ni siquiera una sola sílaba

-Yuzuchi, ¿Eso es todo lo que dices?

La pobre gyaru se echó un aullido muy fuerte que sonó hasta muchas calles a la redonda, en menos de nada se levantó y volvió a mirar de reojo a su amiga sobre todo sus cuernos negros

-Harumin, ¿E-e-eres Kaguya? ¿Pareces una bruja con ese sharingan?

-Yuzuchi, soy una oni. Es obvio que no soy esa villana de cuarta…¿Por qué estás en pánico? No es muy malo que digamos…- La castaña se alarmó

-¡Ay no! ¿Tengo un ojo rojo en mi frente?

-La verdad no

-Uff, que alivio… ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

Ahora Yuzu se ponía morderse los brazos e intentaba infructuosamente alcanzar su rostro hacia su trasero lo cual hizo que Harumin quedara algo perturbada por la actitud canina de su nakama

-Yuzuchi, cada segundo que pasa estás más loca que nunca. Bien déjate de tonterías y vámonos ya

De pronto la pobre rubia paró su acción mientras se miraba detenidamente por el espejo

"¡Lo tengo!...Tengo orejas de perro y Harumin es una chica demonio…Si, esto debe ser un sueño, ¡Un maldito sueño!...Wow, un escenario de fantasía es bastante raro y más cuando es una pandemia Amanto… ¡Momento! ¡¿Estoy en una parodia de Gintama?! ¿O es un episodio de animes invitados?"

-Yuzuchi…-La castaña ahora tenía una pequeña vena en su frente mientras algo miraba sus…Notables aspectos femeninos fijamente

-¿Puedes dejarme de ver mis boobies?

-Perdón, perdón… ¿Karaoke, verdad? Bien, vámonos

La joven se paró mientras alistaba su maleta aunque sintió una sensación que de la nada se le subía la falda por detrás y podía bajarla y subirla una y otra vez

"¿Qué soy yo? Un perro, supongo y como todo perro tengo una… ¿Cola?"

La gyaru se volteó para atrás al ver que una gruesa cola peluda y grande se movía a todo lado lentamente, no pasaron dos segundos cuando de pronto se le ocurrió dar vueltas en busca de su trasero cosa que ahora hacía quedar a su amiga en ridículo. Paró su acción su acción mientras pensó las cosas

"Bueno es real pero supongo que esta es una oportunidad única, debería disfrutarla por completo un poco más, aunque…"

De pronto se le vino una imagen de Mei

"¿Qué hay de Mei? Realmente quiero ver qué tipo de orejas de animal tiene ella… ¿También es un perro o una chica demonio?"

La gyaru dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras emitía un Hmm hmm hmm, la chica perro decidió entonces caminar hacia la puerta mientras sacaba su lengua mientras la imagen de una Mei semidesnuda se impregnaba en su mente

-¡Lo siento Harumin! ¡Hay algo que necesito hacer!

-¿Hacer qué?

-Me voy a follar con Mei, te compensaré mañana- La rubia se echó a correr como Naruto con tal de indagar que tipo de animal era su ahora esposa aunque la curiosidad la mataba ya que indagaba sobre la pandemia Amanto que afectó la ciudad

"Bien, ella debería estar en la sala del consejo estudiantil en este momento "

En menos de nada dio un portazo en plena sala mientras decía en medio de ladrillos

-¡Guau guau! ¡Discúlpenme por…! ¿Favor?-La rubia quedó en pausa cuando enfrente suyo estaba una especie de Osito Cariñosito de color morado con unas coletas rizadas y enrolladas aparte de unas pronunciadas cejas y el símbolo en su panza era el Kanji de Momo que significa rosa

-Yuzu Aihara, ¿Qué asunto tienes aquí?- Dijo el Osito Cariñosito con una mirada de pocos amigos mientras Yuzu seguía estando en shock

-Wow Momokino, me sorprendes… ¿Puedes disparar rayos desde tu panza?

-¿Qué dijiste?

La rubia se sacudió la cabeza con tal de volver a la realidad

-Perdón, quise decir… ¿Sabes dónde está mi esposa?

La vicepresidenta en su forma de Kuma morada ordenaba sus papeles y respondió

-Ella se fue a casa hace un tiempo. Dijo que tenía que ir de compras para cenar o algo así

La inu rubia en menos de nada empezó a gruñir de rabia

-Mierda, que mal momento

Una vez más la rubia se echó a correr topándose con Suzuran la cual era una hermosa y linda grulla, a Maruta que era un búho, a Mitsuko que era un conejo y a Nene que era…

-¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Acaso eres ese pingüino raro de Gintama?

Nene era como Elizabeth la fiel amiga de Katsura aunque tenía sus coletas y su habitual sangrado nasal mientras en una mano sostenía un cartel que decía "Haruyuzu", la rubia perturbada volvió a su carrera a su hogar pero por desgracia se distrajo persiguiendo autos, ladrando a transeúntes, jugando con pelotas o freesbees, comiendo del suelo, oliendo traseros y otras cosas de perros.

Finalmente luego de tanto tiempo llegó a su casa donde sigilosamente caminó por el pasillo con tal de ver a su amada esposa y en qué forma amanto estaba, como siempre la curiosidad dominaba su mente aparte de una Mei haciendo poses dignas de un ecchi mediocre.

-¡Cariño, ya llegué!- Llamó a la puerta pero no pasó nada, cosa que preocupaba a la gyaru- Mei, ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, estoy aquí- Se escuchó una leve voz desde la puerta aunque la preocupación mataba a nuestra chica gyaru

"Esto es malo... De repente me estoy poniendo nerviosa…¡No pienses en eso Yuzu! Actúa normal"

La ojiverde suspiró

\- Ah, me enteré de que compraste algo para la cena, así que... ¡Gracias!- Lentamente tocaba la perilla de la puerta, solo anhelaba ver quizás sólo quizás una sola vez a la forma amanto de su esposa. No importaba lo que fuera, quería saber la parte animal de su princesa.

En menos de nada vio a la pelinegra la cual mantenía su seriedad en su rostro aunque notaba una diferencia: Dos orejas negras con manchas blancas y una cola delgada y peluda dándole a Mei una apariencia tierna más de lo que creía Yuzu. La rubia tenía los ojos brillantes mientras observaba detenidamente a su cónyuge…Una sonrisa maliciosa y un relamer de labios indicaba que planeaba algo muy macabro y entre sabanas con poses y todo.

"¡OH MEI! Eres una gata, que tierno y tan sexy…Como quisiera comerme a esta sensual gata acompañada de habas y una botella de chianti"

-Bienvenida a casa, Yuzu- La pelinegra estaba revisando unos papeles pero la gyaru caminó hacia ella, puso una mano en su hombro. La gyaru clavó sus esmeraldas en los amatistas de su esposa, sus labios, su cuerpo, quería todo de ella

-Señorita Aihara… ¿Me puede solicitar el permiso de besar sus labios?

Yuzu empujó violentamente a Mei sobre la cama mientras mantenía una sonrisa lujuriosa por no decir una muy similar a las tantas miradas que hacía Matsurim, más bien mucho mejores que las de la matona pelirosa

-Yuzu, ¿Pero qué…?

Con voz profunda y algo provocativa la gyaru aclaró

-Siempre pensé que eras linda, pero hoy eres súper linda…No, más bien estás muy sexy de una manera diferente, así que…-Acercó detenidamente su cara al rostro de la pelinegra la cual en menos de nada cayó rendida a sus pies cuál reina de Egipto sucumbe al poder del César.

-Yuzu…Realmente no entiendo…

-¿No entiendes qué…?

-…Nada, olvídalo…Si quieres hacerme tuya, hazlo…Por favor

-NICE

En menos de nada Yuzu besaba apasionadamente a su princesa mientras ésta se aferraba clavando sus manos sobre la espalda de la rubia la cual ni se inmutaba ante tales reacciones, después de todo gozaba la gloria en medio de lamidas y jadeos, hilos de saliva y uno que otro "Quiero más" o un "Dame más bebé".

Ese momento era tan bueno que no podía parar a pesar de que sus apariencias eran de un perro que acorrala a un gato, como una bestia que martiriza a su presa. ¿Acaso este era un sueño? ¿Y aparte uno muy peligroso?...Al diablo, eso era real, las lenguas de los gatos son ásperas pero la de su esposa, Mei Aihara no lo era ni en lo absoluto.

Jadeos, gritos, respiraciones, sudor, sangre caliente y una fiera que destrozaba a su presa por medio del placer dejando como resultado el triunfo de la ojiesmeralda sobre su princesa dando lo que pudiera dar hasta el último round.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente la rubia se despertó algo somnolienta mientras al frente suyo estaba su princesa de ojos fríos pero derretidos muy en el fondo con una taza de café en la mano, la gyaru aceptó amablemente la ofrenda de su esposa y la mejor parte es que ahora volvieron a la normalidad.

-Yuzu, ¿ Cómo dormiste hoy?- Preguntó la azabache sosteniendo la mano de su príncipe gyaru, la cual trataba de limpiarse los ojos

-Ugh… Soñé que estaba en un episodio de Gintama y todas estábamos ahí y aparte teníamos orejas o éramos animales…Dios, que sueño tan extraño

Después de un rato se alarmó

-Oye amor, ¿Dije algo raro entre sueños?

-Nada inusual hoy- Ladeó la mirada mientras sonreía levemente…Después de todo ella quedó agradecida el día anterior

-¿Sólo hoy?...Oye, es repentino, pero ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta extraña?

-Vale

-La lengua de un gato... Seguramente es difícil, ¿Verdad?

-Sí…- La morena puso una mano sobre el mentón- Pero he escuchado de algún lado antes que un gato podía controlar libremente las papilas en su lengua para ajustar la aspereza como sobresalir para que sea difícil cuando necesitan usarlo

La rubia de pronto se le vino de golpe un documental que vio de Animal Planet aunque ese día se durmió en el sofá pero al menos captó lo que se decía al respecto

-Y porque puede doler al lamer, ¿Los dibujan hacia atrás para que quede suave?

-Bueno, yo supongo que sí, ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

La rubia suspiró y se rascó la cabeza

-Por nada… ¿Pero sabes con quién soñé?

La pelinegra indagó

-¿Soñaste con gatos?

La rubia miró detenidamente a su princesa, dibujó una sonrisa en conjunto con sus ojos vivos

-En realidad soñé con una chica gato aunque lo raro era que se parecía mucho a ti

-…-La morena quedó sonrojada, se volteó dando la excusa de ir a bañarse mientras la ojiverde miraba todo el recinto con ropas tiradas hasta su mochila aparte de que tenía rasguños en la espalda y una mordida en cuello agregando que estaba desnuda del pecho para arriba.

Definitivamente no fue un sueño, fue real pero lo más importante es que lo pasó genial CADA MALDITO SEGUNDO


End file.
